foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sims Castaway Stories (2014 film)
The Sims Castaway Stories is a American direct-to-video live-action parody action adventure space opera science-fiction soap opera post-apocalyptic fantasy cult romantic comedy film was directed by Gene Wyman, executive produced by Ulli Lommel (executive), co-produced by Will Wright, Richard Garriott and James Davidson, produced by Rick Gouldman, Ana Clavell and James Dudelson, was based on third and final game entire, The Sims Castaway Stories by Electronic Arts, was released in June 21, 2014 by Taurus Entertainment Company (produced in associate with EA Maxis and Thompson Entertainment) and distributed by Universal Pictures. The films about life of connects castaways in Waiata (voiced by Steve Blum, motion puppetry by Jack Greene), the name of young boy in Professor Winford Rhinehart (Tom Cruise), and then is new name of Uncle Hayseed (Tim Curry), has new death laughs in love down. Included main parody of Zapped! (1982), Dune (1984) and The Warriors (1979), this is my the other spoofs are Star Trek series, My Name is Bruce (2007), The Promise (1979), Naruto: Shippuden TV shows, Dune 2000 video game, SimCopter (1996, debuted in Simlish) and finally, Oh, God! (1977). The meaning like third and final installments of The Sims Stories film to be works (and the final The Sims series to be release and works) on rated R - Restricted, was lead original scored by Alan Hawkshaw (with musical scored by Jerry Martin Music and Jun Senoue), and then is 149:37 minutes. Plot The films opens with life of cast awakes to Simlish, the name of safety heads for Detective Mann (Yuri Lowenthal) and, interactive with has new mission, has interview with Simlish, Detective Mann, has introducing in a paying homage to Oh, God! (1977), has good after a few failed attempts in trying to set up an "interview", Nina Marks tells Detective Mann that he has been selected to be his messenger to the modern world, much like a contemporary Moses. Yes as we can, meet Nina Marks (Kate Higgins), has Nina Marks and Detective Mann was new interactive with hour, when outside centers of new life, meeting with the Malcolm Landgraab (Michael J. Fox), has has now human city, has walking emotion Simlish saying smiles are Professor Winford Rhinehart (Tom Cruise), has mean't loves became, in their parody scenes with dying cross, the emperor's with fights all news games, no Simlish in a breezing Sims, when The Sims Castaway Stories into Simlish backs strike down, while in called known as Candy Island (parody of Coney Island), from The Sims Castaway Stories. Has spoofs scenes within the end of Simlish, has nothing will inside living, has no broke invisible New Haven, Connecticut, she's gone in new whenever such three peoples as Jane Folks (Tara Platt), Uncle Hayseed (Tim Curry) and Daddy Bigbucks (Christopher Lee), when the living endless Simlish, the coming will secondary handles by, the legendary shipped awakening man of Olde Salty (Robert Clotworthy). Meanwhile, meet Malcolm Landgraab, Winford Rhinehart, Uncle Hayseed, Jane Folks, Daddy Bigbucks and Olde Salty going the boats, when the reasons life in rudeness, has no the other sides of Simlish, when the castaways became life of something gone, Simlish has meeting species, Waiata (voiced by Steve Blum, motion puppetry by Jack Greene), another compass by the death scents. Has back in Vincent Moore (Christopher Rich), into the tycoons, has new riches moneys in street, Detective Mann and Nina Marks called interview with Lawrence Holland's announces, "Oh, god!", in from rags to riches, has looking magician in new bibles, has called means strikes back to normal, when bad evil and the good gods, whiles such as Olde Salty eating fishing foods, food when finish eating, has evil messages again. Meeting Olde Salty said, "Welcome to the world of, The Sims Castaway Stories, hello Olde Salty, i'm am gonna too in Simlish City!", has been, whenever moon outside, has all sleeping ended. Aftermath, in their 10:30-am morning, has good Vincent Moore in the life, when David Bennett (Gunnar Nelson) and Jessica Knight (Amy Adams), the new members of Solomon Queen, has returned in Kleptomaniacs (Steve March-Tormé) and Sue Pirnova (Danica Patrick), same the end of together friends. Has last times in Castaway storybook, when bibles killing you Jesus Christ (Rick Moranis), when Wanmami Island has called, "Shipwrecked and Single", Mata (voiced by Bill Farmer, motion puppetry by John Michael-Anderson), when life of takes care, has island of new ruined by universe. Afterwards, Jesus says, "My god, the Simlish was past ended!", and finally is Winford Rhinehart said, "Hello Jesus, thanks heavens, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, where's Mata and Waiata, oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Where are you?", has peace into the end of lost enemy space, when the isles of Rob Maxwell (Michael J. Cutt) and Tony Knights (William F. Nugent), has funny moving mention by. The last scene with life of phoenix riders, my living in the city events, seen in loves universe, the liners of My Name is Bruce (2007) and The Promise (1979), has meeting happy morning, has asking wandering arms back to normal, when meaning in called meetings are, Malcolm Landgraab, Winford Rhinehart, Uncle Hayseed, Jane Folks, Daddy Bigbucks and Olde Salty going the Simlish City of boats. The final scenes with Simlish gone, in city of Vincent Moore said, "Wait for me, sul sul!", has back to city in Malcolm Landgraab, Winford Rhinehart, Uncle Hayseed, Jane Folks, Daddy Bigbucks and Olde Salty, has finished ended, the loving castaway in island are gone, David Bennett says, "I love this animal, goodbye forever, Mata and Waiata, good luck!", in watching out with islands comeback, David Bennett, Jessica Knight, Kleptomaniacs and Sue Pirnova going to helicopters chops and pilots. At the end of The Sims Stories final installments, has meaning with life, asking with the beyond Simlish, has watching back go to Simlish City, meeting David Bennett, Jessica Knight, Kleptomaniacs and Sue Pirnova going to Simlish City, has David Bennett and Jessica Knight has both chocolate body, has laughter in cops are death, David Bennett and Jessica Knight are two cops has killing items, when final years in coming known as called, The Sims Studio, the timeline was cosmic ended in Detective Mann and Nina Marks, David Bennett says, "Going back to cops, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeee baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" and finally is a life of Kleptomaniacs said, "I'll will be back, goodbye Simlish!", has no longer allowed by Simlish. The films ends with Simlish annuals, Kleptomaniacs and Sue Pirnova are kissing, then is Uncle Hayseed chokes death, and finally is ending scenes are Olde Salty said, "Bye for now, fore! Sul sul, ha ha ha ha ha ha, Arrr!", at the end of movies. In post-credits scenes, Mata and Waiata dancing all claps your hands, has dancing Simlish, when dancing keeping down, at the times of 10 seconds. Cast Main articles: The Sims Stories Introduction Characters in Original The Sims Castaway Stories Starring * Yuri Lowenthal as Detective Mann * Kate Higgins as Nina Marks * Michael J. Fox as Malcolm Landgraab * Tom Cruise as Professor Winford Rhinehart * Tara Platt as Jane Folks * Tim Curry as Uncle Hayseed * Christopher Lee as Daddy Bigbucks * Robert Clotworthy as Olde Salty * Steve Blum as Waiata (voice) * Christopher Rich as Vincent Moore * Lawrence Holland as Interview Announcer (voice) * Gunnar Nelson as David Bennett * Amy Adams as Jessica Knight * Steve March-Tormé as Kleptomaniacs * Danica Patrick as Sue Pirnova * Rick Moranis as Jesus Christ * Bill Farmer as Mata (voice) * Michael J. Cutt as Rob Maxwell * William F. Nugent as Tony Knights * Thomas F. Wilson as Nathan Gouldman Introduced in New Characters from The Sims Castaway Stories The Tribe and Love Interests * Nathan Lane as Emobi Whetu * Steve Martin as Timoti Fekitoa * Morgan Freeman as Fangaloka Manave * Janet Waldo as Huhana Manave * Chris Rock as Ron Condor * Dana Wilson as Nanihi Manave * Ernest Gouldman as Amanaki Tama * Mark Hamill as Joey Thompson * Drew Barrymore as Jane Colas * Ron Howard as Sgt. Neil Finnegan Other Cast Also Starring * Dan Neil as Huts #1 * John Rounds as Huts #2 * Karl Gouldman as Huts #3 * Jane Golden as Huts #4 * Annie Ducks as Huts #5 * Amy Keepers as Huts #6 * David Horses as Hut Leader * Annie Rainbows as Waitress * Don Feels as Waiters * Andy Askmann as Hut Chief * Ron Dante as Lead Hut Soldier * Don Boyle as Hut Soldier * Michael Daniels as Hut Soldier * Danny Hopkins as Hut Soldier * Richard Nell as Hut Soldier * Ernest Hands as Hut Soldier * Paul Williams as Hut Soldier * Rick Cadmen as Hut Soldier * John Racers as Bar Man * Ann Around as Bar Woman Co-Starring * Richard Garriott as Lord British * Will Wright as Himself (cameo) * Don Bluth as Simlish * Jerome Lowenthal as Piano Player * Rick Thompson as Inspector Slack * Jack Geese as Doctor Paxton * Jim Houghton as Lt. Danny Nest * Annie Goose as Lead Constructions * Todd Finnegan as Conductors * Jane Walkers as Lead Villagers Featuring * Michael King as Constructions * Jack Hackers * Ann Long * Joe Seymours * Tanya Wells as Girls/Boys With * David Martin as Boys/Girls * Joe Hoops * Jane Towers * Nathan Moore as Villagers * Dudley Wilson And * Jude Cole * Andy Thomas as Boys * Dan Amigo * Ernest Goose * Annie Neil as Girls Motion Puppeteers * John Michael-Anderson as Mata (motion puppetry) * Jack Greene as Waiata (motion puppetry)